Devolvi Tudo
by Matatabi-san
Summary: "Então coloque fogo em Sasuke" – Não Kyuubi, eu não vou por fogo em Sasuke – Naruto resmungou e olhou em volta – Apesar de ser uma boa ideia... – O Jinchuuriki divagou. SasuNaru.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem.

* * *

**Capitulo Único.**

* * *

Naruto sorriu enquanto cantarolava pela a cozinha, hoje faria um ano de namoro com Sasuke e pretendia fazer tudo para agradar seu amante. Normalmente uma pessoa comum levaria seu par a um restaurante caro em um dia desses, mas Naruto não era assim e muito menos Sasuke. O Uzumaki não gostava de coisas caras e o Uchiha não gostava de ficar perto de muitas pessoas, era simples assim, e assim eles se entendiam.

Por isso que o loiro agora vestia um avental e cozinhava em inúmeros tipos de panela, o Uzumaki sabia que Sasuke era meticuloso e sempre chegava na hora, porém hoje foi diferente, ao invés de chegar na hora marcada Sasuke chegou mais cedo, o que era estranho. Ainda assim sem se importar Naruto jogou o pano de prato pelo o ombro e foi atender o Uchiha com um belo sorriso no rosto.

– Ei bastardo, entre – O Jinchuuriki sorriu e deu um pequeno encostar de lábios com seu amante, o loiro logo se virou para atender as inúmeras panelas no fogo para que nada queimasse, porém se o Uzumaki tivesse olhado para seu namorado o mesmo veria o rosto inexpressivo do Uchiha

– Naruto eu preciso falar algo para você – Sasuke iniciou sua conversa, sabendo que se não a iniciasse logo não falaria o que queria com o loiro nunca

– Fale comigo na cozinha, eu tenho comida no fogo – O Jinchuuriki abanou a mão direita distraidamente, fazendo com que Sasuke avistasse a aliança de compromisso que havia dado ao loiro meses atrás, não era nada feminino ou delicado, a aliança era de ouro, num modelo masculino e bastante grossa para que todos vissem que o Uzumaki estava comprometido, na época havia sido uma ideia boa, porém agora a simples visão do anel o fazia torcer o rosto

– Naruto... – Iniciou a conversa novamente ao chegar na cozinha, Naruto verificou algumas panelas e depois de ver que estava tudo bem voltou seu olhar para o Uchiha esperando que o mesmo continuasse – Ultimamente eu venho sentindo falta de algo... Algo que você não pode me dar – Sasuke disse olhando para os pés do Uzumaki, nunca em sua vida Sasuke iria conseguir olhar para os belos olhos azuis e machuca-los de novo, era por isso que o Uchiha estava agindo tão covardemente

– Algo que eu não possa te dar...? – Naruto divagou e cruzou os braços – É só pedir a alguém que possa – O Uzumaki disse inocentemente

– Eu sei, e eu vou fazer isso – Sasuke assentiu com a cabeça em concordância e continuou – Mas para fazer isso eu tenho que deixar você – O Uchiha continuou a encarar o chão

– Me deixar...? – A voz de Naruto saiu um pouco suave com a surpresa – Mas porque você precisa me deixar? O que você quer tanto assim que precisa me deixar? – O Uzumaki perguntou tentando não se desesperar

– Eu quero uma família, e você não pode me dar uma – Sasuke finalmente olhou para Naruto e se sentiu culpado ao ver os belos cristais azuis quebrados em dor

– Mas... você havia dito que não queria filhos – Naruto murmurou fragilmente

– Sim, mas agora eu quero, eu percebi com tempo que se eu continuar com você será apenas eu e você e mais ninguém, teremos nossos amigos mas não teremos a nossa própria família – O Uchiha disse encarando o loiro cabisbaixo

– Nós poderíamos adotar...

– Adotar? Quem em sã consciência deixaria uma criança em nossas mãos? Eu sou o traidor da aldeia e você é aquele que o aceitou, sem falar em Kyuubi, não importa quanto tempo passe, os aldeões ainda vão se lembrar – O moreno o cortou rapidamente, derrubando assim o que restava da esperança do loiro

– Não é só isso, não é? – Naruto murmurou triste

– Como assim? – Sasuke perguntou erguendo uma fina sobrancelha

– Você encontrou outra, não foi? – O tom de voz de Naruto não era acusatório, muito menos desesperado, era... conformado, como se soubesse que isso ia acontecer um dia.

– Sim – O Uchiha preferiu não mentir para seu (agora) ex-amante, se fossem para terminar, que terminassem em pratos limpos.

Ao invés de responder Naruto se manteve em silêncio e mordeu o lábio interno com força ao olhar para o lado, não querendo encontrar os olhos do Uchiha.

– Há quanto tempo estão juntos? – O Uzumaki fez a pergunta que tanto temia fazer

– Dois meses – Sasuke respondeu e emendou – Nós nos conhecemos muito tempo antes, porém só me senti atraído por ela há dois meses atrás e ela respondeu aos meus avanços – O Uchiha deu de ombros e encarou o chão – No começo eu achei que seria coisa de uma noite e só, nós estávamos discutindo muito naquela época, então eu apenas achei um bode expiatório e fim... mas não foi assim, eu me apaixonei e...

– Resolveu experimentar, porque talvez ela não fosse o que queria, e caso não fosse você teria terminado e agido como se nunca tivesse acontecido, suponho eu – Naruto disse desdenhosamente, Sasuke torceu o rosto em desgosto, o Uchiha havia descoberto que não gostava desse lado amargo do Uzumaki

– Ela está grávida? – Naruto perguntou depois de alguns segundos de silêncio mórbido

– Não – O homem de cabelos negros tratou de responder rapidamente, Naruto apenas fechou os olhos e assentiu

– Você poderia sair de casa, por favor? Depois eu entrego suas coisas e não se preocupe, eu não vou destruir nenhum de seus pergaminhos – Naruto falou de olhos fechado enquanto segurava a ponte de seu nariz, Sasuke assentiu levemente e se virou para ir embora, porém a voz do loiro o interrompeu novamente – E deixe a chave – Naruto disse um pouco mais alto para que o Uchiha ouvisse

Sasuke não respondeu, apenas se manteve parado com a mão no bolso segurando a chave, era como se algo o prendia ali, como se algo o dissesse que ir embora era errado, porém com uma respiração profunda o Uchiha retirou a chave do bolso e a deixou no balcão da cozinha.

E com passos mudos ele foi embora.

Assim que a porta foi fechada suavemente o barulho ecoou na cabeça de Naruto altamente e no mesmo instante o Uzumaki pôs a mão no peito, a mão direita que carregava a aliança tremia assim como o resto do corpo do Uzumaki e foi apenas questão de segundos antes que Naruto chorasse.

Naruto nunca foi de chorar, ele não gostava, porque nunca havia alguém ao seu lado para lhe consolar, dizem que chorar faz bem, revigora a alma, lhe faz mais forte, mas quem disse isso definitivamente não era um solitário como Naruto.

Ainda assim o Uzumaki não se importou e deixou que as lágrimas salgadas caíssem de seu rosto, perto de si as panelas começavam a exalar um cheiro ruim de queimado e mesmo assim Naruto não se importou, agora o Jinchuuriki estava em tanta dor que a casa, o vilarejo e o próprio país do Fogo poderia entrar em chamas que ele não se importaria.

Agora era um tempo só dele.

Um tempo de chorar.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte Naruto acordou na cozinha, o fogão havia sido desligado em um momento quando a comida começou a queimar para valer, o que o Jinchuuriki menos queria naquele momento era alguém entrando em sua casa e vendo seu estado deplorável.

Os cabelos desalinhados e sujos, os olhos vermelhos e inchados, assim como olheiras escuras embaixo das safiras quebradas que são seus olhos.

Com um suspiro cansado o Uzumaki se levantou com dificuldade, a primeira providência que tomou foi tomar uma ducha fria.

Apenas depois de tomar um bom banho e por roupas limpas o Uzumaki decidiu pegar as coisas de Sasuke, o Jinchuuriki com a ajuda de uma cadeira conseguiu altura o suficiente para pegar as caixas de armazenamento que o próprio Sasuke havia trazido quando trouxe seus pergaminhos, roupas e coisas do tipo.

Havia duas caixas e as duas eram grandes e escuras para que ninguém visse o material que estava dentro, pegando a primeira caixa e tirando a poeira o Uzumaki começou a recolher os pergaminhos de Sasuke, a maioria era pergaminhos sobre ninjutsus antigos do clã Uchiha, alguns dos pergaminhos sequer eram pergaminhos de ninjutsus e sim de armazenamento, também havia alguns livros e mangás que o moreno lia e largava pela a casa do Jinchuuriki.

Rapidamente Naruto conseguiu por tudo nas duas caixas, roupas, pergaminhos, livros, mangás, tudo o que pertencia ao Uchiha, agora estava na hora mais difícil, devolver tudo o que o Uchiha havia lhe dado, não porque ele se interessasse nos presentes caros que o Uchiha lhe deu, mas porque não queria deixar a história que cada um deles carregava.

Vendo que a segunda caixa ainda tinha bastante espaço o Uzumaki começou pelo seu próprio corpo, primeiro retirando o cordão de ouro branco que continha um pingente que Sasuke havia lhe dado tempos mais tarde, o pingente era o símbolo do clã Uchiha e era feito de outro, havia diamantes vermelhos formando a parte de cima do símbolo e diamantes brancos formando a parte de baixo.

Naruto não tinha dúvidas de que o pingente era caro, não só por causa dos diamantes, mas por causa de seu tamanho, o pingente não era pequeno, muito menos exagerado, mas era grande o suficiente para que todos a sua volta o vissem nitidamente. Quando Sasuke havia lhe dado eles estavam completando dois meses de namoro, na época Naruto havia achado que era apenas exagero da parte do Uchiha, mas no final aceitou o presente sabendo que era apenas a maneira de Sasuke se expressar. Naruto suspirou amargo, aquele cordão e aquele pingente lhe trazia boas lembranças...

E ainda assim o Uzumaki o pôs dentro da caixa.

O Uzumaki andou em volta da casa, pegando um relógio em forma de xícara de ramen que Sasuke havia lhe dado, também havia um peso de papel que o Uchiha trouxe aleatoriamente um dia, além disso, havia armas, pergaminhos e mangás que seu ex-amante havia lhe dado, não importasse o tamanho ou o valor, Naruto varreu a casa pegando tudo o que Sasuke havia lhe dado, ele não queria mais nada do Uchiha ali.

Jogando as coisas na caixa Naruto olhou para o criado mudo ao lado da cama, aquele era o grande vilão, aquele era o que continha o segredo mais sujo de Sasuke. O Uzumaki andou cauteloso até a gaveta e a puxou, com um movimento rápido o loiro pegou os inúmeros papeis e o jogou dentro da caixa, sem jogar um segundo olhar.

O motivo do desespero de Naruto por causa dos papéis?

Bem, eles eram as cartas amorosas que Sasuke lhe mandava.

Fosse em um dia comum ou em uma missão suicida, Sasuke sempre lhe escrevia cartas, declarações, divagações... e algumas coisas pervertidas também. O Uzumaki pensou enquanto seu rosto ganhava um tom de vermelho.

Ainda assim, aquelas cartas o machucavam, porque ao olhar para elas Naruto pensava sobre ontem, sobre o que Sasuke havia dito, sobre o fato dele ter outra, e ao pensar nessa mulher Naruto pensava que talvez essas cartas nunca tivessem sidas para ele, e sim para ela, e pensar isso machucava, machucava muito.

Respirando fundo Naruto pôs seus pensamentos em ordem antes que ele ficasse emocional demais e colocasse fogo nas coisas de Sasuke, ele não poderia fazer isso, já bastava Kiba dizendo que dentro dele havia uma grande e emocional mulher, colocando fogo nas coisas de Sasuke apenas confirmaria isso.

"_**Então coloque fogo em Sasuke" **_

– Não Kyuubi, eu não vou por fogo em Sasuke – Naruto resmungou e olhou em volta – Apesar de ser uma boa ideia... – O Jinchuuriki divagou

"_**Então..." **_A raposa estava pronta para dar ideias quando foi interrompida pelo o loiro

– AINDA ASSIM! – Naruto gritou para a raposa – EU **NÃO** COLOCAREI FOGO NO BASTARDO, por mais que ele mereça – Naruto sussurrou a última parte

"_**Então seja um corno manso pro resto da vida" **_Kyuubi resmungou e parou de se comunicar com seu hospedeiro

Naruto olhou em volta do quarto e torceu o rosto ao ver fotos de Sasuke e dele juntos, e rapidamente o Uzumaki pegou as molduras e pôs dentro da caixa, agora só havia uma única coisa para ir...

Sua aliança de compromisso.

Ela era a verdadeira prova de afeto que Sasuke sentia por Naruto.

Mas esse afeto não existia mais, não haveria porque usá-la.

E como um movimento rápido Naruto tirou sua última lembrança material de Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

– Toquem a campainha e desapareçam, nada de ataca-lo, entendeu? – Naruto disse para seus dois Kage Bushins que assentiram rigidamente

Enquanto olhava para as caixas que seus Kage Bushins estavam prestes a levar Naruto pensou em uma coisa.

Sasuke gostava de escrever.

Talvez ele devesse escrever algo.

– Esperem, eu tenho que pegar mais uma coisa – O Uzumaki enquanto corria para o quarto em busca de papel, caneta e um pouco de fita adesiva

* * *

Sasuke bocejou de manhã enquanto fazia seu café da manhã, por alguma estranha razão ao invés de dormir aliviado por ter parado de enganar Naruto o Uchiha apenas se sentiu mais culpado, talvez fosse a visão dos olhos quebrados de Naruto, talvez fosse a expressão de dor que seu ex-amante lutou para não mostrar, Sasuke não entendia, mas esperava que isso passasse logo, esperava que Naruto encontrasse alguém e que tudo entrasse nos trilhos, de preferência ele estando casando e tendo filhos com seu novo amor.

O barulho de campainha interrompeu a linha de pensamento do Uchiha que se levantou e seguiu para a porta para atender, porém ninguém estava lá, apenas suas caixas de armazenamento de bugigangas, uma estava em cima da outra e na caixa mais alta havia um papel colado com fita adesiva, Sasuke o arrancou e leu o papel curiosamente.

"_Devolvi tudo, só não pude devolver a saudade cruciante que amargura meu viver"._

* * *

**N/A****:** Eu ouço muito MPB, Seresta ou como muitos chamam, Brega, o maior culpado disso tudo é o meu pai, já que eu cresci ouvindo tudo o que ele ouvia, músicas românticas, sentimentais com melodias ricas e cantores emocionantes. No fim eu acabei ficando um pouco criativa e resolvi fazer esta one-shot. Foi meio dramático e tudo mais e espero não ter exagero, enfim, se quiserem faço uma one com continuação. Outra coisa foi o fato de eu não ter posto a amante do Sasuke, eu prefiro deixar que vocês mesmos pensem em alguém ou apenas a considerem uma anônima.

↓↓↓ **Reviews ↓↓↓**


End file.
